


Missing Pieces

by N3kkra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Smut is a tradition for me now, Crestwood (Dragon Age), Crestwood date ends the same, Cullen's in the background first chapter, Dad Solas incoming, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/M, Heartbreak, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, That'll be chapter two, Trespasser ending, Two-Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, but there's smut in this one, crestwood date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: Solas has something to say, so he brings Rynari to Crestwood. Their talk doesn't go the way either of them expect.But Solas inadvertently leaves the Inquisitor with something to remember him by.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% an apology for not posting anything. I've been busy between work and getting a house built. I hope to get some more time to work on other things, but hopefully this makes up for it. Merry Christmas!

Solas's gray eyes softened as he looked at Rynari’s face now. She had always been beautiful but without the vallaslin she was even more stunning. She looked at herself in the water and her breathing caught. When was the last time she saw her face clean?

It broke his heart to see how absolutely perfect she was now. And what he would have to do.

Rynari smiled up at Solas and closed her brilliant green eyes as his hands came up to trace her features. She turned her face into his palm and kissed it.

And then his lips were on hers. She kissed him back, her hands sliding up his robes to wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed against him and let her tongue trace his lip. He made a sound and started to pull away but she wasn’t ready for him to come up with some reason to stop. She wanted what she knew he did too.

Rynari slid one of her hands down to his robes again and then slipped it between the folds to feel his strong chest. She’d seen him change at camp, come back from bathing, she knew under the unflattering clothes he was lean and muscular and beautiful.

Solas lifted his head, breaking the kiss and his expression was pained. He was going to say something, ruin the moment. She shook her head and cupped his face, pressing her thumb to his mouth, keeping him from speaking.

“Not yet, after,” she breathed and then grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him back to her.

He stiffened but then he was crushing her body to his, his mouth on hers with a fierce determination she hadn’t felt from him yet. It shot excitement through her like electricity.

His own hands roamed, slipping under her robes, and she felt emboldened enough to push his clothes from his shoulders and expose his pale flesh to the moonlight.

Solas kissed down her jaw to her neck and then to her collarbone. She tipped her head back, giving him access, but she continued to let her hands flutter across his skin, feeling the cool flesh under her fingertips.

Her robes found the grass moments before Solas laid her down on them. She was down to her smalls and it made her blush. Her legs crossed and she shifted her hips under him, aware of the chilling Crestwood breeze dancing across her bare legs, raising goose flesh.

Solas cocked his head. “Vhenan, let me warm you.”

His hand slid down her side, over her hip, and down her leg. Rynari wasn’t sure what spell he used but now his hands were hot, like he’d held them to a flame, and it felt good, trailing down her skin. She relaxed some and he smiled at her, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers before kissing her check and then her jaw.

When she turned her face to kiss him back, he captured her lips with his and his burning hand hooked her knee and pulled it up over his hip. She moaned as he lowered himself between her legs and slid his supporting arm under her, into her wine colored hair.

Her breathing came as quickly as his. She could barely feel the cold air anymore and his skin was no longer cool. Instead it was like cozying up to a fire as he pressed against her, fitting to her like a missing piece.

When Solas kissed her cheek, she gasped for breath and tipped her head back. His fingers in her hair curled, giving her roots a tug. She moaned.

“Solas...”

He growled, an animalistic sound, and she felt a new heat against her thigh. Her heart stammered and she arched her back. He groaned and his mouth moved to her neck and then down to the valley between her breasts.

He didn’t seem to be in a hurry. He took his sweet time with her breasts, using his hot mouth to kiss and massage them and to pay special attention to her perked nipples.

Her body began to grind against him without her permission. He seemed to like that. Solas hummed and said something in elvish she didn’t catch and pushed his trousers down.

Rynari helped him, using her feet so she didn’t have to stop kissing him and he could keep his position over her. Then was bare above her, and only a thin layer of soaked fabric separated him from her. 

Solas did away with her smalls and settled into place, her missing piece. She stared up into his eyes as his hot hand traced a line along her hip and thigh.

“Are you ready?” he whispered. She nodded and cupped his face in a hand.

“I love you,” she said, and then repeated it in elvish.

His hot hand found her drenched folds and teased them, tested them. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed at the sensation. Rynari’s lips clamped around his neck, kissing and moaning at the hollow under his ear.

And then that hot hand guided in something long and warm and hard. It parted her lips and Rynari moaned out his name.

Once Solas had his lower head spreading her, he moved that hot hand to her hip and gripped her firmly. “Vhenan,” he whispered and pushed in. He filled her and became one with her. She clung to him, pressed against him. His skin was hot now and she loved the burn of it against her flesh.

“Solas,” she breathed and rotated her hips as he started to rock his, filling and withdrawing.

Solas held her tightly, kissing her from jaw to mouth and then up to her ears. He moved subtly, but eagerly. She’d never felt so loved, so right than when she was with him. Even when she spent time with Cullen, who was sweet, and a good man, but the one time he kissed her was nothing compared to when she’d shared a kiss with Solas in the Fade, and then in her room, and now here. There was more here, there was something she didn’t want to be without, and it made her love him so much more for being so perfect for her, to her.

Solas hummed against her throat and under her ear. “You are the most beautiful thing in my world,” he moaned. His voice was thick with unstated emotion. Her nails dragged along his back and he tipped his head back, his eyes rolling up and closed. She smiled at bringing him such pleasure. When his gaze turned back down to her, she smiled at him and reached down, her hands sliding over his hips. She let her nails trail along his skin all the way up to his shoulders.

Solas growled a sexy sound and thrust hard into her, drawing out new moans as he quickened his pace and gripped her tighter. It was as if they couldn’t get close enough to each other. She wanted more of him, wanted all of him. She didn’t ever want this moment to end, ever to be separated from him.

But as his pace grew erratic, and her own body drew close to its peak, she knew that a pause was coming.

Solas crashed his mouth to hers and held her by her hair and jaw, just as desperate for her as she was for him. Rynari came as he did, filling her with his heat. Her nails dragged along his back, her body arching as her core seized around his pulsing length.

His kiss eased, becoming sweet as it always was. He didn’t pull away from her, relaxing as their breathing started to grow steady again.

Rynari was the one to pull away, mostly because the chill of Crestwood started to tickle at the flesh his skin didn’t touch. He smiled at her, and withdrew, helping her to get up, and then dress. She smiled at the feeling, touching him as they got dressed. She didn’t miss how his smile seemed stuck in place, and his grey eyes were far away.

When she pulled him in for another kiss, he let himself get lost in it, his hands sliding down her sides to pull her close. When he pulled away, though, the happiness in his eyes faded away, like snow melting.

“I should not have let that happen,” he breathed, looking her in the eyes. She knew he didn’t mean the kiss. “I am sorry. I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again.”

The distraction wasn’t the kisses, the sex. It was… whatever they had. “Solas,” she started, wanting to explain, to tell him she didn’t want to lose him.

“Please, vhenan,” he pleaded.

“Solas… don’t leave me. Not now,” she shook her head as she spoke, her voice beginning to break. This was what he wanted to say before she persuaded him to wait. Now she wondered if she should have let him. “Ar lath ma…”

He shook his head as she begged. “You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world–” he backed away, his hands lifting as if in defense, or surrender. He didn’t want her to follow.

“Why not this one?” She stepped forward, not ready to let him go.

“I can’t.” He said and stopped retreating. Rynari could read the heartbreak on his face, it was… killing him to say this, but she couldn’t stop him. “I’m sorry.” And then he put his back to her, and he was gone.

Solas remained until they defeated Corypheus. Until then, Rynari kept to her duties, diligent in them in a hope that once this was all over, she could go back to Solas, when there was nothing left to keep them apart. But when Corypheus was defeated, Solas disappeared. Even Leliana couldn’t locate him.

And only a short month after that night in Crestwood, did Rynari realize that Solas had left her with something neither of them expected.


End file.
